Tales of The Omega Warrior featuring Colonel Steven Fate,Junior
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Explore Wikis Community Central START A WIKI Search DocThompson1 2 START A WIKI Maveric Universe Wiki 1,473 PAGES ADD POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE Gideon Fate ,Senior EDIT SHARE Add Video Colonel Gideon Fate's Omega Warriors-group photo (2) Gideon Fate,Senior-is a fictional character,existing on the pre-warp era of Earth,in the Maveric Universe. Contentshide Characters Characters *Gideon Fate: A genius-level scientist and inventor with eidetic memory, Austin is constantly thinking, inventing ground-breaking technology and seeking answers to various mysteries and problems. One disadvantage to his vast intellect is that it isolated him from his peers from a very early age. As a result, he is awkward and uncomfortable in normal social situations, and very reclusive. His manner can be at times overly brusque, but he has a deep love of humanity. Austin is occasionally called in by local police to investigate baffling homicides, though he professes to not understand the motivation for murder. He founded the think tank Serendip, but he has no interest in managing its day-to-day affairs, preferring to spend most of his time engaged in a variety of experiments and investigations at his "workshop," a refurbished warehouse which serves as his home and laboratory. *Michelle "Mickey" Castle (played by Ashley Crow): Mickey seems an unlikely candidate to serve as Austin James' secretary, as she lacks any background in science and relies more on her instincts instead of logic. Though she initially finds Austin's genius and eccentricities intimidating (and infuriating), Mickey comes to enjoy the adventure of working for him. Similarly, while Austin has fired every other secretary foisted upon him by Serendip, he is soon captivated by Mickey's uncanny knack for providing unique observations that help him in his investigations. Inventions *Howard Millhouse (played by Jon Cypher): As Serendip's long-suffering director, Howard constantly finds himself at wit's end, managing the company founded by Austin, and bankrolling his various experiments. Howard's attempts to draw Austin out of his warehouse to take a more active interest in his own company have only served to make Austin keep Serendip further at bay. *Graham McKinley (played by Clive Revill): Howard's apparent successor at Serendip who also butts heads with Austin from time to time over various projects. Clark Savage, Sr was the father of Doc Savage Section heading CharactersEdit CharactersEdit "Gideon Jonny" Fate,Junior is an 11-year-old American boy who lost his mother at an early age. Though unenthusiastic in his schooling, he is intelligent, brave, adventurous, and generally athletic with a proficiency in judo, scuba diving, and the handling of firearms. He takes on responsibility willingly, attending to his studies, and treating adults with respect. His voice was provided by actor Tim Matheson. Dr. Gideon C. Fate is Jonny's father and a scientific genius who works for the U.S. Government. He is considered to be "one of the three top scientists in the world," with interests and technical know-how spanning many fields. Raising Jonny and Hadji as a single father, he is conscientious and decent, though willing and able to take violent decisive action when necessary for survival or defense. Benton Quest was voiced by John Stephenson for five episodes, and by Don Messick for the remainder of the series. Roger T. "Race" Bannon is a special agent, bodyguard, and pilot from Intelligence One. Governmental fears that Jonny could "fall into the wrong hands" resulted in Bannon's assignment to guard and tutor him.1 Race was born in Wilmette, Illinois, to John and Sarah Bannon.2 He is an expert in judo, having a third-degree black belt as well as the ability to defeat noted experts in various martial arts, including sumo wrestlers. The character was voiced by Mike Road, with his design modeled on actor Jeff Chandler.3 The name is a combination of Race Dunhill and Stretch Bannon from an earlier Doug Wildey comic strip.4 The surname Bannon is Irish (from 'O'Banain') meaning "white".56 Hadji is a streetwise 11-year-old Calcutta orphan who becomes the adopted son of Dr. Benton Quest and also Jonny's best friend.7 Rarely depicted without his bejeweled turban and Nehru jacket, he is proficient in judo, which he learned from an American Marine. The seventh son of a seventh son, Hadji seems to possess mystical powers (including snake charming, levitation, magic, and hypnotism) which may or may not be attributed to parlor trickery. The Quests meet Hadji while Dr. Quest is lecturing at Calcutta University; he saves Dr. Quest's life (by blocking a thrown knife intended for the doctor with a basket lid) and is subsequently adopted into the Quest family.8 Though slightly more circumspect than Jonny, he can reliably be talked into participating in most any adventure by his adoptive brother. He is voiced by Danny Bravo. Bandit is the name of Jonny's pet, a small white dog. He has been so named because his eyes have a black, mask-like coloration around them. This coloration is occasionally instrumental in foiling antagonists. He is unique among his fellow Hanna-Barbera dogs (such as Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, and Hong Kong Phooey), as he is a regular non-anthropomorhic dog. Though, he seems uncannily able to understand human speech and is capable of complex facial expressions. Don Messick provided Bandit's vocal effects, which were combined with an archived clip of an actual dog barking.Template:Citation needed Creator Doug Wildey wanted to have a monkey as Jonny's pet, but he was overruled by Hanna-Barbera.4 Wildey has also said that Bandit was intended to be a bulldog.9 However, Bandit does not actually conform to any breed standard. His tail is too long for any bulldog variant. He is too small to be an English Bulldog, unless he remains a puppy throughout the series. His ears are floppy, so he does not conform to the breed standard for a French Bulldog. In many ways he resembles a pug, except that pugs have a distinctive curved tail. Jade is Race's old love interest. She is a soldier of fortune type spy and is also a recurring character. In one episode, it is shown that Jade knows how to detect who a man really is by kissing him. She is as intelligent as she is cunning. Jade is voiced by Cathy Lewis. The Quests have a home compound in the Florida Keys (on the island of Palm Key), but their adventures take them all over the world. The Quest team travels the globe studying scientific mysteries, which generally end up being explained as the work of various bad guys. Such pursuits get them into scrapes with foes that range from espionage robots and electrical monsters to Egyptian mummies and pterosaurs. Although most menaces appeared in only one episode each, one recurring nemesis is known as Dr. Zin, an Asian criminal mastermind.10 With yellow skin and a diabolical laugh, Zin was an example of the Yellow Peril villains common in Cold War-era fiction.1011 The voices of Dr. Zin and other assorted characters were done by Vic Perrin. Race's mysterious old flame, Jade, appears in two episodes, as do the characters of Corbin (an Intelligence One agent) and the Professor (a scientist colleague of Dr. Quest's). The 1993 made-for-TV feature Jonny's Golden Quest included in its plotline the concept that Race and Jade had been briefly married years earlier, but it also depicted Race and Hadji in place with the family at Mrs. Quest's death, in direct contradiction to explicit statements in the original series. *Gideon Fate: A genius-level scientist and inventor with eidetic memory, Austin is constantly thinking, inventing ground-breaking technology and seeking answers to various mysteries and problems. One disadvantage to his vast intellect is that it isolated him from his peers from a very early age. As a result, he is awkward and uncomfortable in normal social situations, and very reclusive. His manner can be at times overly brusque, but he has a deep love of humanity.Edit Austin is occasionally called in by local police to investigate baffling homicides, though he professes to not understand the motivation for murder. He founded the think tank Serendip, but he has no interest in managing its day-to-day affairs, preferring to spend most of his time engaged in a variety of experiments and investigations at his "workshop," a refurbished warehouse which serves as his home and laboratory.Edit *Michelle "Mickey" Castle (played by Ashley Crow): Mickey seems an unlikely candidate to serve as Austin James' secretary, as she lacks any background in science and relies more on her instincts instead of logic. Though she initially finds Austin's genius and eccentricities intimidating (and infuriating), Mickey comes to enjoy the adventure of working for him. Similarly, while Austin has fired every other secretary foisted upon him by Serendip, he is soon captivated by Mickey's uncanny knack for providing unique observations that help him in his investigations.Edit Inventions Edit File:Tom Swift Cover 1939 unrenewed.jpg In his various incarnations, Tom Swift, usually in his teens, is inventive and science-minded, "Swift by name and swift by nature."12 Tom is portrayed as a natural genius. In the earlier series, he is said to have had little formal education, the character originally modeled after such figures as Henry Ford,13 Thomas Edison,14 and aviation pioneer Glenn Curtiss.14 In most of the five series, each book focuses on Tom's latest invention, and its role either in solving a problem or mystery, or in assisting Tom in feats of exploration or rescue. Often Tom must protect his new invention from villains "intent on stealing Tom's thunder or preventing his success,"12 but Tom is always successful in the end. Many of Tom Swift's fictional inventions either mirrored or presaged actual technological developments. Tom Swift Among the Diamond Makers (1911) was based on Charles Parsons's attempts to synthesize diamonds using electric current.15 Tom Swift and His Photo Telephone was published in 1912. One source claims the process for sending photographs by telephone was not developed until 1925.16 However, the first commercial wired telefax service was established in 1865, more than a decade before the invention of the telephone. Tom Swift and His Wizard Camera (1912) features a portable movie camera, not invented until 1923 according to one source.16 However, many early movie cameras were portable by one man, and a hand-held home movie camera for semi-professional work was designed in 1921 by Emanuel Goldberg. One source17 mentions Tom Swift and His Electric Locomotive (1922) was published two years before the Central Railroad of New Jersey placed the first diesel electric locomotive into service; however, the book refers to a purely electrical locomotive powered from overhead lines, of the sort which came into regular service in the late 19th century. The house on wheels that Tom invents in 1929's Tom Swift and His House on Wheels pre-dated the first house trailer by a year,16 but post-dates the widespread use of Romany caravans for living by about a century. Tom Swift and His Diving Seacopter (1952) features a flying submarine similar to one planned by the United States Department of Defense four years later in 1956.17 But this book was published more than a decade after the Soviet flying submarine project began and nearly 50 years after Jules Verne's 1904 novel Master of the World featured a flying submarine. Other inventions of Tom's have not come to pass, such as the device for silencing airplane engines that he invents in Tom Swift and His Magnetic Silencer (1941).16 *Howard Millhouse (played by Jon Cypher): As Serendip's long-suffering director, Howard constantly finds himself at wit's end, managing the company founded by Austin, and bankrolling his various experiments. Howard's attempts to draw Austin out of his warehouse to take a more active interest in his own company have only served to make Austin keep Serendip further at bay.Edit *Graham McKinley (played by Clive Revill): Howard's apparent successor at Serendip who also butts heads with Austin from time to time over various projects.Edit Clark Savage, Sr was the father of Doc Savage Edit The elder Savage became a widower shortly after his son's birth, and subsequently arranged for his son to be trained by teams of experts, from infancy, with a view to inculculating in the child near-superhuman strength and intelligence - notably, with little female contact. A number of scholars have noted the similarity between the Savages and the protagonists of the novel The Savage Gentleman by Philip Wylie, published after the events of The Man of Bronze but before any Doc Savage adventures came out. In Wylie's novel, a mysognistic newspaper publisher named Stone deliberately shipwrecks himself and his infant son, in order to bring up the child as the perfect newspaperman and late-Victorian gentleman. In Tarzan Alive, Philip José Farmer identifies the elder Savage with James Wilder, the illegitimate son of the Duke of Holdernesse or Greyminster (i.e. the sixth Duke of Greystoke). Savage's baptismal name is given as "James Clarke Wildman", and his mother is identified as Patricia Clarke Wildman. Farmer also names Savage's wife - Doc Savage's mother - as Arronaxe Larsen. Although neither Tarzan Alive nor Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life make any reference to The Savage Gentleman, it is interesting to note that in Wylie's book Stone's bizarre behaviour is the direct result of his being abandoned by his wife, Nellie Larsen. Farmer inserted references to the adventures of Clark Savage, Sr. Alexander Richard Fate, Sr. is identified as the son of Richard Henry Fate occasionally cited as the founder of Fate Industries,Inc. Timothy J. Rutt's Wold Atlas article The First Doc Savage: The Apocryphal Life of Clark Savage, Sr, notably identifies Clark Savage, Sr as Daniel Hardin, Arthur C. Sippo's article Further Thoughts on the Doc Savage Chronology gives considerable thought to the life of Doc's father - research continued in his blog. Both he and Brad Mengel (in the latter's article What's in a Name?) give thought to reconciling Farmer's geneaology with Doom Dynasty. Section headingEdit Write the second section of your page here. General Gideon Fate ,Senior whose real name is Gideon Fate, Sr., is a , surgeon, scientist, adventurer, inventor, explorer, researcher, and musician — a renaissance man. A team of scientists assembled by his father Gideon Fate ,Senior trained his mind and body to near-superhuman abilities almost from birth, giving him great strength and endurance, a photographic memory, mastery of the martial arts,Samurai and vast knowledge of the sciences.Fate is one of several generations of Alpha-Omega Warriors or simply known Omrga Warriors-a top secret genetic /Eugenics Program,partially funded by Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon.Gideon Fate come a long line of Omega Warriors,in his family for several untold generation,dating who knows how far back and how extensive. Colonel 's real name was Gideon Joseph Ulyseas Fate, Jr.. He was a physician, surgeon, scientist, adventurer, inventor, explorer, researcher, and, as revealed in , a musician. A team of scientists assembled by his father deliberately trained his mind and body to near-superhuman abilities almost from birth, giving him great strength and endurance, a photographic memory, a mastery of the martial arts, and vast knowledge of the sciences. Fate is also a master of disguise and an excellent imitator of voices. "He rights wrongs and punishes evildoers." He a described the hero as a mix of Sherlock Holmes' deductive abilities, Tarzan's outstanding physical abilities, Craig Kennedy's scientific education, and Abraham Lincoln's goodness.He also has bits of Doc Savage and Derek Flint. It portrays a young Sergeant Fury during World War II, who learns the art of war in the deserts of North Africa with the newly formed British SAS and ultimately joins them on a mission to assassinate an important German general. Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Gideon Fate ,Senior DocThompson1 • 15 minutes ago Mavericlion Productions,LLC. DocThompson1 • 2 days ago Maveric lion Properties,Inc DocThompson1 • 3 days ago Khomandai Foundation DocThompson1 • 3 days ago Popular Pages Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Presented by General Mills The Tina Small Collector Tina Small Island Three The O'Neill cylinder Tina Small. EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Following My Tools Customize Shortcuts